Victorious - A Bori Story
by BorixVavan
Summary: BORI - Tori loves Beck and Beck loves Tori. They share a perfect friendship and are afraid of breaking it. How do they express their feelings for each other without the worry of a broken friendship and a broken heart? Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I'm kind of new here and this is my first story. I've always loved the idea of fanfiction. I am a massive shipper of Tori and Beck from Victorious and Avan and Victoria, who obviously play those characters.

Before I begin though, I just want to thank the authors here that have really inspired me to write these stories. They are the authors from some of my favourite Bori and Vavan fanfictions. They are MrsAvanJogia, BorixJannyxoxo, and Kiribati. There are a few more but I can't remember lol.

I hope you enjoy my first story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

Victorious - A Beri Story

Chapter 1

BECK'S RV

BECK 'S POV

Tori had been acting really weird whenever she was around me. I didn't know why, she seemed fine with everyone else. I loved that girl with the bottom of my heart, and I still do. Since the day I saw her at the big school showcase, I've always had feelings for her, even when I was dating Jade. Now she's grown up a little bit since then, she's even more beautiful, which to be honest, I didn't think was possible considering she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I have always hoped these feelings would just vanish, but really, they're getting stronger and stronger as we speak. I decided to get out my phone to text her and ask what's up.

To: Tori

From: BECK

We're you okay today? x

To: Beck

From: Tori

Yeah, what do you mean? I'm fine. I've just had a bit of a late night, that's all. x

Like I'd believe that! I texted Andre and asked if he had noticed Tori's strange behaviour.

To: Andre

From: Beck

Hey, was it just me who noticed Tori was acting really strange today?

To: Beck

From: Andre

Yeah, I noticed how she looked slightly nervous when you were around. Okay, I'm just gonna say this but I did not tell you. Tori really likes you...correction; she loves you! And so I think that maybe that's why she was acting strange with you today. Talk to her. Do you have any feelings for her?

Tori loves me? I thought. I sort of had thought about it before but I never actually thought that'd be the case! I went to go and talk to her like Andre had suggested.

TORI'S HOUSE

The Slap -

Tori Vega:

Have I really been acting different today?

Feeling: Confused :/

Comments:

Jade West: I don't care.

Tori POV

Had I really been acting strange today like Beck said? I guess I can't hide my feelings any longer...but how do I tell him? Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was Beck! I opened the door after quickly fiddling with my hair.

Tori: Uh...Hey Beck. What's up?

Beck: Hey Tori, I need some advice.

Tori: Okay...come in. Advice on...?

Beck: Well...you see, there's this girl...

Tori: Aww!

I faked a smile and then realised I was acting weird.

Tori: Who is she?

Beck: Um...Tori, I-I uh...I can't tell you.

Tori: Ooww...come on!

I winked at him and gave him my puppy eyes which I know nobody can resist!

Beck: Ooww Tori!

Tori: Ooww Beck! (Mocking him)

Beck: Oh God, not your puppy eyes!

He seemed even more hesitant than before and then I realised he was staring into my eyes with his beautiful deep brown ones that always reflected his mood. Right now, I could tell he was nervous.

Beck: You wouldn't know her anyway...

Tori: Then why are you so nervous to tell me? (Teasing)

Beck: Anyways, the advice I need...This girl is special. I've loved her ever since the day I met her. And I need a special way to ask her out. Any ideas?

Tori: Well, I guess you could slip some anonymous love letters into her locker, well that's if she goes to the same school as us. And on the third or fourth letter you could ask to meet up on a date?

Beck: Okay, so imagine this girl was you...

Dammit! He said imagine!

Beck: Would you like it if I did this to you?

Tori: Yes!

Beck: Okay, thanks Tori!

He kissed my cheek and I could feel my blush in my cheeks. I wish he was mine...

Tori: Please tell me who this special girl is?

Beck: Aha...you'll know soon enough!

Beck then winked at me; I wondered why, this was getting suspicious. I pouted and hope it'd work this time and make him tell me.

Beck: You look so cute when you pout.

He complimented me! Aww!

Tori: Thanks...

I felt my cheeks burning deep scarlet again and I blew a kiss at him. He pretended to catch it and I blushed even more.

Beck: Anyway, I'd better go. School tomorrow! Thanks!

Tori: Bye Beck...

I shut the door and wondered who the lucky girl was...

Well, that was the first chapter of my first story! Sorry if there are any errors! Do you see Beck's little plan? Feel free to review and any criticism is accepted. I'll try and update as soon as possible!

Thanks for reading!

Chloe (BorixVavan) xx


	2. Chapter 2

Victorious - A Beri Story

Hey guys. I'm really enjoying fanfiction right now! It's half term so I'm bored...so I will just write and write! I'm going to try and update at least once a day during the half term. And I remembered one of the authors on here that I love...Ayamas4Ever! So, chapter 2 of my first story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Wish I could own Victorious but I don't, and it has ended anyway so, I guess tough luck for me!

Chapter 2

AT SCHOOL

BECK POV

I came into school early the next morning so I could slip the first love note into Tori's locker without anyone seeing me. I read the note again:

_Tori,_

_You are beautiful, you are kind, you are loving and you are just amazing. I am your secret admirer. Place and replies to my notes in the janitors closet on the top shelf._

_Love anonymous xo_

I put the note inside Tori's locker and waited for her to come into school. When she e eventually arrived, I watched as she read the note from my locker. She smiles at the note and wrote a reply. My plan was working! When she was writing, she caught my gaze and so I quickly looked away in the hope she didn't find that suspicious. I carried on watching Tori as she walked into the janitors closet with the note.

Tori POV

I am so curious as to who is giving me love notes! And I swear Beck kept staring at me...he was probably just wondering what I was doing...don't give your hopes up Tori, it can't be him writing the notes. Can it? The bell suddenly rang making me jump and so it was time to go to Sikowitz's class.

The Slap:

Tori Vega:

Okay, so I'm getting love notes from a secret admirer! Who is it? If you are reading this, tell me who you are!

Feeling: Curious :|

Tori POV

I caught up with Andre and Beck to walk to Sikowitz's classroom with.

Tori: Hey guys!

Beck: Uh...Hey Tori. (Nervously)

Okay...why is he nervous?

Andre: Hey girl.

Tori: Look what I found in my locker this morning!

I showed them the love note and Beck looked like he was definitely freaking out.

Tori: What's up Beck? You look a bit pale.

Beck: What? Oh, nothing...I'm fine.

Tori: Well, I'm here if there's anything you want to talk about. Okay?

I walked off. And as I was walking, I heard my name within their conversation, so I decided to listen. What? They could be saying bad things about me!

Andre: Make a move Beck! It's not hard to see that you like her and she likes you!

I accidentally let out a gasp and other kids and shruggers were giving me weird looks. Beck likes me back!? I carried on listening.

Beck: I don't- I mean, I-I okay. Andre you're right...I love Tori...does she really like me back?

Andre: Yes! Remember, I texted you about it yesterday! Make a move, you'd be the best couple ever!

Oh my freaking God! Beck LOVES me!? Now I was the one freaking out but I did my best not to hide it. This was getting too much to handle so I walked faster until I got to Sikowitz's classroom. Phew!

SIKOWITZ'S CLASS

Still Tori POV

Sikowitz: Okay students! Today we are starting our project on romance and to set you up for the small assignment, I will be putting you into your pairs!

Oh no, I can't be with Beck! I mean think about how awkward that'd be!

Sikowitz: Okay, so your pairs are Cat and Andre, Jade and Matthew, Tori and Beck and Alice and Robbie. Each pair will have a different scenario in their script and you need to act it out as best as you can! Now sit with your pairs please!

Beck moved his chair so it was next to mine. Aahh, this is going to be so awkward!

Beck: Hey Tor!

I guess he calmed down...

Tori: Hey Beck...

I faked a smile and didn't dare look into his eyes. Because if I did, I'd be hooked!

Beck: You okay?

Tori: I'm fine-

Beck: Two late nights in a row?

He chuckled. I could tell he didn't believe me.

Beck: Well, if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here. Okay?

He winked and I felt yet another blush. I really wasn't one for blushing but Beck seemed to make me.

Sikowitz: Tori, Beck...is something the matter?

Beck: Oh, nothing. Sorry Sikowitz!

Sikowitz: Okay. One from each pair pick a scenario from my box and read it out to the class. This will be what your script has to be about. Okay, Jade.

Jade: A girl who is in love with two guys. She can't decide who she likes the most so she goes on a date with them both and chooses who she likes better after kissing them. How are we going to do that in a pair when there's three characters?

Jade's partner shrugged at her question. Typical shrugger.

Sikowitz: Matthew will have to play both boys. Tori!

Tori: A girl called Scarlet and a boy called Jayden who love each other and also happen to be best friends. They are scared to admit their feelings because they don't want to ruin their friendship.

Could this actually be any worse?

Tori: So Beck, do you wanna come over tonight so we can start writing the script?

Beck: Yeah okay. I gotta go...I'll see you at lunch. Later Sikowitz.

He ruffled my hair and made me a bit happier that I was working with him. I mean, romantic play...with Beck... imagine if I had to do it with Sinjin! See, it could be worse, a lot worse.

Beck POV

I guess Sikowitz didn't care that left early. Tori seemed nervous...again. I left because I needed to slip another note into Tori's locker. I read her previous one.

_Hey,_

_That's really sweet of you! I really want to know who you are and I have some questions! Do you go to Hollywood Arts and do I know you?_

_Tori xo_

Aww, she's so cute. I wrote a reply and slipped it inside her locker. The bell then which mean lunchtime!

Tori POV

Yay, lunchtime! I wonder where Beck got to during the lessons. I guess I'll have to ask him at the lunch table. I opened my locker and another note came flying out.

_Tori,_

_Yes, I go to Hollywood Arts and yes you do know me. In fact, I'd say we were good friends._

_Love anonymous xo_

Good friends? Who could it be? I wrote another note because I want to know about who my secret admirer is!

_Okay, anything else about you?_

_Tori xo_

I put the note in the janitors closet and on my way out I bumped into Beck.

Tori: Oh, sorry! (Giggles)

Beck: No worries. Come on let's go and get lunch.

Tori: Okay!

I walked out into the Asphalt Cafe thinking Beck was behind me. Just as I was about to walk out of the main doors, I heard Beck say something.

Beck: I'll be there in a minute.

Okay? What is he up to?

Beck POV

I read Tori's note and wrote another reply.

_Tori,_

_The first letter of my name is between the letters A and F. My name has four letters. I have dark brown hair and eyes. I was wondering, do you want to meet up at Nozu tomorrow night at 6?_

_Love anonymous xo_

I went out to join my friends for lunch and when I got to the table, I noticed that Andre had some noodles, Jade had a burrito, Cat had a hamburger and Tori had nothing.

Beck: Tori, where's your lunch?

Tori: Oh, I forgot to bring lunch money.

Beck: And nobody offered to buy you any? It's, okay, I'll pay. (Smiles)

Tori: Really?

Beck: Of course!

Tori: Thanks Beckett. (Smirks) But I'm paying you back as soon as I get the money.

Beck: No need. Now, what do you want to eat?

Tori: Ooh..I'll have a salad please.

Beck: Right. Hey Festus.

Festus: What's up buddy? Now hurry up I have a long line of customers today!

Beck: Okay then. I'll have a salad for the lady, and I'll have a burrito.

Festus: Okay that's $6:95.

Beck: Thanks Festus. Here you go Tor.

Tori: (smiles) Thanks Beck.

End of School Day

Tori POV

I put everything back into my locker and another note fell out. I read it with a smile on my face and wrote a reply.

_I really want to know who you are! And sure, we can meet up! See you then! _

_Tori xo_

I can't wait! But what if it's Sinjin!? And what if it's Beck and it's awkward? Oh, relax Tori. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing. It's good if it's Beck! Oh! I just remembered that Beck is coming over tonight to rehearse the play! Yay!

Well guys, that's the second chapter! Review! :) xxx

BorixVavan


	3. Chapter 3

Victorious - A Beri Story

Hey guys! How are you all? I just wanted to thank those of you who reviewed! I also want to thank CrysanthaLeah for giving me some useful advice on my story! I'm quite proud of my story so far, and here is chapter 3! Enjoy! B) xo

Chapter 3

Beck POV

Tori and I were on our way to her house in my truck so we could write and rehearse the script for the project with Sikowitz. We were sat in a comfortable silence. I couldn't help but to keep glancing at her. You see, it was hotter outside than usual today so her window was all the way down, and her hair was blowing around in the most beautiful manner. We stayed in silence for a little longer until she spoke up.

Tori: So, have you started giving the love letters to your special girl yet?

I don't get it. How has she not know that she's the special girl and the love letters she is getting are from me? She gives me the idea of love notes to a girl I love and I refuse to tell her who the girl actually is, and coincidently, she gets love letters the next day from an anonymous person.

Beck: Uh, yeah.

Tori: Cool...so the project, are we planning of twisting our plot at all?

Beck: What? So the scenario Sikowitz gave us but we make it better?

Tori: Yeah. So, what if the way they express their love for each other, is when the girl has a tragic accident and when she's on the floor unconscious or in the hospital or whatever, the boy quietly whispers to her that he loves her. Oh, and she could faintly hear it and when she wakes up, she asks him about it? How does that sound?

Beck: Great! And you just came up with that on the spot?

Tori: Pretty much!

Beck: You're so good at everything!

Tori: Not quite everything. Come on, just think of something that could happen in the script and just say it. Think about how the boy will react when he realises the girl heard him. I'm sure it'll be great!

Beck: Okay...um...ooh! What about, when the girl asks the boy if he really loves her, he doesn't say anything, but just kisses her lovingly b on the lips?

Tori: See! That's great! I told you you could do it! But you really just want an excuse to kiss me! (Winks)

Shit! She saw right through me! What do I say now?!

Beck: Uh...well it's acting, it has to look good and realistic...

Tori: Yeah...

Tori looked down at her hands in her lap sadly.

Beck: You okay?

Tori: Yeah...like I said, late night.

Beck: Tori, sweet, you can tell me anything. We're best friends, remember? I'll always be here for you.

Tori: I-I don't know...i-it's complicated...

Beck: Okay. But remember, I'll always be here if you need me.

I smile which I'm happy to see, makes her smile too. That beautiful smile...

We sat in the car for a few more minutes until we got to her house.

Beck: We're here.

Just as I was about to undo my seatbelt, I felt two small arms wrap around my neck. I hugged her back and we just stayed in that position for a minute longer. Tori pulled away and smiled at me.

Tori: Thank you Beck. For everything...

Beck: It's okay. Now let's go inside and write our script.

We walked in to Tori's house and it only took us an hour to write a detailed ten page script. I was proud of it, I hoped we'd at least get a B+ on it. I guess we just worked well together. We started to rehearse the project and we were now nearer to the end.

Beck (as character): I love you! Please don't leave me!

Tori (as character): I-I...(passes out)

We were now at the part when we were in the hospital...my favourite part! And before you ask, no, it's not just because there's a stage kiss with Tori!...Well maybe it is...but, who cares? In the scene my character is crying next to Tori's character's hospital bed. Tori's character slowly wakes up.

Beck (as character): W-what? You're waking up? Come on sweetie! Talk to me!

Tori (as character): I-I'm awake...so, is it true?

Beck (as character): Is what true?

Tori (as character): Well, let's just say that, the last thing I remember before passing out was you telling me you loved me...so, do you?

Beck (as character): (kisses Tori's character)

Oh my God...if she's this much of a good kisser on stage, I can only dream about what she'd be like in real life!

Tori POV

He's such a good kisser! I'm enjoying this so much!

Beck (as character): Does that answer your question?

Tori (as character): Yes...I love you too!

The play rehearsal is over.

Beck: That was great Tori! Good job!

Tori: Thanks. You too!

Beck: Thanks. Well I'd best be off. I'll see you tomorrow!

Tori: Yeah. Bye Beck.

Beck: See ya, Tor.

Beck closed my door and left me to fantasize about life being the girlfriend of Beck Oliver. This is killing me.

The Slap:

Tori Vega:

I am freaking out big time! FREAKING OUT!

Feeling: In love :*

Comments:

Andre Harris: Aww Tor, I'm sure he loves you back! (I know who you're on about) ;)

Tori Vega: Hope so Andre! :(

Beck Oliver: Who is this lucky guy then? ;) xo

Tori Vega: Uh...you wouldn't know him...xo

Yay! Chapter 3 complete! Review! I'll update tomorrow! Love you all xo

BorixVavan xo


	4. Chapter 4

Victorious - A Beri Story

Hello everybody! I was thinking, as I was reading my previous chapters, that maybe my story would be better, if included more of the other characters from Victorious more often because right now it's basically just Beck and Tori.

Okay, so here's chapter 4! Enjoy reading! :) xo

Chapter 4

THE NEXT DAY

No POV

School flew by really fast for both Beck and Tori. All they could both think about the date! Tori was now getting ready for it, she was so nervous to find out who her secret admirer was! She was wearing a mint green mid-thigh dress that was tight and her hair was curled. She had just finished applying her make up, and it was time. She left and Trina drove her to Nozu.

Tori POV

Trina: So Tori, who do you think this guy is?

Tori: Well, I'm hoping it's not Sinjin or Berf of something, but there is somebody who I hope it will be.

Trina: Who's this Tori? (Teases)

Tori: Well...it's um...Beck...I heard Andre and Beck talking and apparently Beck loves me!

Trina: Awwww, that's so cute! I do hope it isn't Sinjin or something.

There was a moment's silence.

Trina: We're here!

Tori: Here goes...

Trina: Good luck Tori! See you later!

Tori: Bye Trina!

Ah! I'm here! I'm so nervous.

Beck POV

I was sat in Nozu waiting for Tori and oh my God, here she is! She looks incredible!

Tori: Becket Oliver! (Smiles) It was you?!

Beck: It was me...

Tori: So, you love me?

Beck: I guess so! (smiles)

Tori: Aww! (blushes)

Tori went and sat next to Beck and have him a hug. He kissed her cheek.

Beck: You look stunning...So, what do you want to order?

Tori: I'll have a California roll and a glass of water please.

Beck: Okay. I'll have the same but with some lemonade.

Waitress: Hello what can I get you?

Beck: Hello, could we have two California rolls, a glass of water and a glass of lemonade please?

Waitress: Sure thing.

Tori: Thanks for doing such a nice thing for me Beck. When you came over and asked advice because of a girl, I didn't think it was gonna be me!

Beck: I could tell you were jealous Tori (laughs)

Tori: No I wasn't! (Giggles)

Beck: Little bit?

Tori: Okay...I was...(looks down)

Beck: So who was the boy you love?

Tori: Um...

Tori POV

What do I do!?

Tori: I don't know...well I do...it's...just...

Beck suddenly started leaning in. My heart was thumping out of my chest. I have been waiting for this for so long! So I leaned in too. Our lips touched, and I could feel sparks. Our lips were moving in great rhythm. This kiss was MUCH better than the kiss during play rehearsal. We pulled away and our lips made as smacking sound. After, we just stared into each other's eyes. He does love me!

Tori: (giggles)

Beck kissed me again. I kissed back obviously, because I love him.

Cat POV

Andre, Robbie and I walked into Nozu together to hang out, and Andre pointed towards the corner table and this was where we found Beck and Tori kissing! Tori had told Andre and I (not Robbie), that she loved Beck and Beck had done the same thing. And I was the only one who knew he was responsible for those love notes Tori was getting.

Cat: Aww they're kissing!

Andre/Robbie: Shhhh! Cat!

Beck and Tori stopped kissing and looked up to see us. They looked kind of anxious that we had seen the whole thing. They're so cute!

Cat: Hey!

Tori: Hey...uh that was uh-

Andre: So when did this happen? (points at Tori and Beck)

Beck: Well...w-we uh-

Andre: We'll leave you two alone. Come on, let's go sit over there!

Beck: Uh guys...

Robbie: Yeah?

Beck: That was nothing.

Tori: (puts her head down again and looks upset.)

Tori POV

I can't believe we just kissed twice! Yay! But Beck said that it was nothing which kind of made me upset.

Tori: It was nothing...?

Beck: Well...that depends on how you feel about me...

Beck looked down and I could tell something was on his mind.

Tori: Beck?

Beck: (Looks up with hope in his eyes) Yeah...

Tori: I-About what has been wrong with me acting weird...I-I- it was because um...okay...I'm just gonna say it...I felt really awkward when I was around you because...I feel exactly the same way as you do about me! And it just felt so awkward around you and because you were starting to see me acting different, I thought I couldn't hide my feelings much longer...and ever since the day I met you I've felt this way...but it's only gotten stronger as days have passed...I-I-(was interrupted by another kiss from Beck).

Yay! This is progress!

Beck: Tori, I felt like you did, but I think guys can hold their feelings in better than girls and so I could manage it, but even I was losing control, so I had my little plan. (Winks) We have been quite flirty recently haven't we?

Tori: We have...(smiles)

Waitress: Here is your food and drink.

Tori/Beck: Thanks.

Beck: Oh yeah, Tori, are you free tomorrow night?

Tori: Yes I am. (Giggles)

Beck: Good because I want to take you out for a surprise!

Tori: Yay!

Beck: I'll pick you up at 6:30? We're gonna have so much fun! Just don't wear a pretty dress like you are now...wear something casual.

Tori: Okay (Laughs)

No POV

After they finished their food, Beck took Tori home. The ride home was filled with Tori singing along to the radio. When Tori got in she texted Beck.

To: Beck

From: Tori

Thank you for the best night ever. I'm glad it was you who was giving me all the love notes, can't wait for tomorrow! :) xxx

Beck Oliver:

I am a happy guy!

Feeling: Happy ?

Tori Vega: Why are you happy Mr Oliver? ;) xxxx

Beck Oliver: I think you know my lady! ;) xxxx

Susie Longet: Beck! Why are you happy baby? I love you! xxx

Beck Oliver: Okay...?

Susie Longet: Why aren't you putting x's to me and you are to Tori Vega? xxx

Beck Oliver: Excuse me, but do you mind getting off my Slap page? I'm taken...kinda.

Tori Vega: Oh are you, Beckett? ;) xxx

Jade West: I hate happiness.

Robbie POV

I was on the phone to Beck and he was telling me about his surprise for Tori tomorrow! It's so cute! He said he's going to take her to the carnival, have lots of fun and then before they leave, he's taking her up on the Ferris Wheel and asking her to be his girlfriend! They would seriously make the best couple ever!

And that's chapter 4 done! I decided to put the random Robbie's POV at the end because you know, why not? :) xxx Review! Thanks for reading!

BorixVavan xo


	5. Chapter 5

Victorious - A Beri Story

Hey guys. Doing nothing at all today so I've decided to update again! Lol xx I have a fun life :) xx Oh my god, Victoria Justice is 21 tomorrow! So, here's chapter four...and you know what's going to happen! What will Tori's reaction be when Beck asks her to be his girlfriend on the Ferris wheel? Enjoy the chapter! :D xo

Chapter 5

THE NEXT DAY BY TORI'S LOCKER

No POV

Beck walks up to Tori and covers her eyes with his hands.

Beck: Guess who?

Tori: Beck! Hey! (gives Beck a hug)

Beck: (kisses her forehead.)

Tori: I am so curious and excited about tonight!

Beck: Well you'll love it! I know you will!

Susie: Beck? What was that about?! I thought you loved me!

Beck: I don't even know you! And if I remember correctly, I told you to get off my Slap page. So what was all the private messaging about?

Susie: You said you were taken! And you said you loved me?!

Tori: (smlies, remembering that Beck loves her)

Beck: I have Tori...sorry, girl I don't know. (Kisses Tori's forehead)

Susie: (walks off)

Tori: What-?

Beck: Sorry, it was the only way to make her leave!

Tori: I bet it's so hard being attractive...

Beck: Well wouldn't you know?

Tori: Huh?

Beck: You're gorgeous!

Tori: Really? You think so?

Beck: What do you mean 'do I think so?' You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met!

Tori: But I don't get boys after me like all the girls here are after you!

Beck: Are you kidding!? Don't you notice all the boys staring at you?

Tori: No! Everyone asks that but I actually haven't realised!

Beck: (chuckles) Well they are!

Jade: Hey Beck...Vega. You two look...happy.

Beck: Yeah...?

Tori: Mhmm.

Jade: Why?

Tori: Well...I-

Jade: Beck, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?

Beck: Sure...be right back Tor.

Tori: Okay...(confused)

WITH BECK AND JADE

Jade: Okay. I just want to let you know that I don't mind you and Tori together.

Beck: How do you know we like each other?

Jade: It's really not that hard Beck. All of us have been thinking you'd be the perfect couple...

Beck: Really?

Jade: Really. Go for it Beck!

Beck: Thank you so much Jade! (Hugs her and walks back to Tori)

Tori: You okay?

Beck: I'm more than okay! (Smiles)

Tori: What just happened?

Beck: I'll tell you tonight. (Winks)

Tori: Okay...let's go to Sikowitz's class.

Beck: Okay! (Walks to Sikowitz's class with Tori)

(After school when Tori is getting ready for the date)

Tori: Ahh! I can't wait! (Puts on mascara and changes into jeans and a tank top)

(Knock on the door)

Tori: Ahh! Beck's here! (Opens the door) Hey Beck!

Beck: Heya Tori! Wow, you look beautiful as ever!

Tori: (blushes) Thanks Beck ... you're so sweet! So do you.

Beck: Shall we go? Put on this blindfold!

Tori: Okay...? (Puts on blindfold)

Beck: (Takes Tori's hand and walks her to the car and they then leave)

IN CAR

Beck: You excited?

Tori: Yeah! I can't wait to see where you're taking me!

Beck: Clue - fun and you won't be disappointed.

Tori: Yay!

Beck: Oh we're here! You can take of the blindfold!

Tori: Yay! (Takes off blindfold) Oh my God! The carnival?!

Beck: Yep. (Grins)

Tori: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Beck: It was my pleasure.

Tori: Let's go!

Tori and Beck had lots of fun on the rides and it was now finally the time on the Ferris wheel.

Beck: Hey Tor, how about a nice relaxing ride on the Ferris wheel?

Tori: I love Ferris wheels!

Beck: Ladies first!

Tori and Beck sat next to each other on the Ferris wheel and then it started to spin slowly. Tori laced her fingers through Beck's and he looked at her and smiled.

Tori: Thank you for today Becket. (Rests her head on his shoulder)

Beck: It was my pleasure. (Smiles) Anything for the best friend ever.

Tori: No, you're the best friend ever!

Beck: Nobody is a better friend than you Tori Vega!

Tori: Oh fine! I try. (Winks)

The Ferris wheel stopped as Tori and Beck were on the top.

Beck: Okay, Tori. I have been itching to do this for a very long time now and I think now is the time to do it...

Tori: What? (Smiles)

Beck: Tori, you know that I really like you. I mean really, really like you. And you know that from the love letters and stuff.

Tori: Yeah...

Beck: So I was wondering, Tori, would you umm...will you be my girlfriend?

Tori: I-I well...erm...(looks down and gets teary)

Beck: Tor?

Tori: Sorry...I just...I-I can't..I mean I like you and everything...I like a lot...but...

Beck: But...

Tori: (turns towards him and looks him in the eye) But...you're my best friend, you're the best friend I've ever had in my whole life and I can't ever loose you. I can't live without you Beck. And...If we were to start dating, and believe it or not I really want to, it's too much of a risk to take. What if we have amassing argument and break up, and then never speak again? What if that happens?

Beck: Stop being so pessimistic, Tor. We get on really really well, which is why we are best friends. Do you think I'd be asking you to be my girlfriend if I thought it'd ruin our friendship? I'm asking you because I like you, and we both get well so well, that our friendship is sure to last...or our relationship if you say yes...So Tor? Please?

Tori: (kisses Beck for 10 seconds and smiles) Does that answer your question?

Beck: Not entirely (flirtatiously)

Tori: Yes I'll be your girlfriend...(Kisses Beck again)

Beck: (Smiles)

Tori: (giggles)

The Ferris wheel stops and Beck and Tori come off hand in hand.

Beck: Oh wow! It's getting late, shall we get going?

Tori: Yeah sure, okay.

Beck and Tori make their way to the car and drive home to Tori's house. When they get there Beck opens the car door for Tori and walks her to her doorstep. They stand facing each other, Tori with her hands round Beck's neck and Beck with his hands round Tori's waist.

Tori: Thank you for everything.

Beck: It was my pleasure. (Kisses Tori)

Tori's mum opens the door whilst they are still kissing and they don't notice her for 5 seconds.

Mrs Vega: Umm...Tori?

Tori: (jumps) Oh my God Mom! You scared me!

Beck: Umm...Hi Mrs Vega.

Mrs Vega: Having fun? (Laughs)

Tori: Mommm!

Beck: Um...I'd better go!

Tori: Yeah bye! (Pecks him while her mum isn't looking and mouths 'sorry!')

Beck: (mouths 'no worries') Bye!

Mrs Vega: Bye Beck!

Tori walks in and sits on the couch and her mom sits beside her.

Mrs Vega: So are you two-?

Tori: Yes Mom, Beck and I are dating! (Smiles and hugs her mom)

Mrs Vega: Oh that's great honey! Yeah...sorry to interrupt your little make-out session!

Tori: (sighs) Mom!

Mrs Vega: It's great to see my baby growing up! Kissing boys and stuff!

Tori: Mommm! I'm going upstairs...love you night! (Runs upstairs and into her room and texts Beck)

Text Conversation:

To: Beck

From: Tori

I'm sooo sorry about my Mom! xxx

To: Tori

From: Beck

It's okay babe! So I bet it was awkward with your Mom when you left? xxx

To: Beck

From: Tori

You have no idea! "I'm glad my little baby is growing up!"...So awkward, so I ran upstairs! xxx

To: Tori

From: Beck

Haha! Aww my little Tori growing up? Aww... I'm joking babe. Haha xxx

To: Beck

From: Tori

Whatever ;) xxx

To: Tori

From: Beck

Anyways, gotta go! See you tomorrow. Wanna ride to school? xxx

To: Beck

From: Tori

Yeah thanks. Night! xxxxxxxx

To: Tori

From: Beck

Night babe, I'll dream of you xxxxxxxx

To: Beck

From: Tori

Aww...of course I'll dream of you baby! 3 Anyways, night! xxxxx

To: Tori

From: Beck

Night 3 xxxxx

End of Text Conversation

Tori Vega:

Got a new boyfriend! 3 Dreaming of you tonight )

Feeling: Loved ?

Beck Oliver: Aww...I'll dream of you too baby. xxxxx

Susie Longet: Beck!

Tori Vega: Get off my Slap page!

Beck Oliver: Haha...xxx

Tori went to sleep dreaming about Beck and Beck went to sleep thinking about Tori.

Well, that's chapter 5! And don't worry, just because they're now dating doesn't mean the story is over! It's far from it really. We get to see their lives dating each other and the next chapters are really exciting! (By the way, I wrote this story a long while ago before I had an account and so eleven chapters of the story is already written, I just edit the chapters and upload them, because if I didn't edit them, they would actually be rubbish lol)

Thank you guys for reading! Review!

BorixVavan xo


	6. Chapter 6

Victorious - A Beri Story

Hey everyone! It's Victoria Justice birthday today! I love her so much. Happy birthday Vic, even though she won't see this...lol xxx another inspiration shout out! Thanks to Undercoverartist for also being an inspiration! xo

So anyway, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 6

THE NEXT MORNING

Tori was getting ready for Beck to pick her up and take her to school which would be in 5 mins. She was wearing denim shorts and a tank top because the weather was scorching hot. Even Beck was just wearing a vest and shorts. Tori was in the middle of applying her make up when Beck arrived. He knocked on the door.

Tori: Come in babe!

Beck: Hello cutie. (Kisses her)

Tori: I am almost done...just need to finish applying my make up!

Beck: Okay. (watches her) You're so beautiful...

Tori: Aww. Thanks baby. (Kisses him again)

Beck: I've been waiting to do that all morning.

Tori: Believe me, so have I! (Giggles) Shall we go?

Beck: Yep! (Pecks her)

IN BECK'S CAR

Beck: So when do you want to tell everyone about us?

Tori: Whenever! It's entirely up to you. Although we did kinda hint on last night.

Beck: Yeah but we will tell them officially. How about at lunchtime today when everybody is around?

Tori: You read my mind!

******************x**************************

AT LUNCHTIME

Andre: So, uh, I don't know if anyone else has noticed, but I've noticed today, you and Beck have been giving each other lovey dovey looks? Could somebody please explain? Because after we saw you two making out at Nozu, you told us that nothing was going on.

Tori: Well...funny you should say that because…!

Beck: Tori and I are dating! (Kisses Tori)

Jade: Aww…you guys do make a great couple I must say!

Cat: Yaaaaay! Ahhhh!

Robbie: Congrats! And by the way the reason Cat's so excited is because she has been wanting you guys to go out since Tori came to Hollywood Arts! In fact, all of us have been wanting you guys to hook up!

Andre: Yeah, we all knew you liked each other but we were just waiting for it to happen!

Jade: We were getting sick of waiting!

Tori: Wow! Anyways, it was young Becket here who was giving me all of those cute love letters! I hoped it would be him actually. Yes Becket, you were the person who I was talking about! (Pecks him)

Andre: Awwww...but please don't make out while we're eating like Jade used to do with Beck.

Jade: (glares at Andre)

Andre: I'll shut up.

Tori/Beck: (laugh and make out)

Cat: YAYYYY!

Jade: Can you please go and do that somewhere else?!

Beck: Come on Tori baby, let's go.

Tori: Of course baby.

Andre: Where are you guys going?

Tori: Uhh...Sikowitz wanted us!

Beck: Yeah, so we can go and do ...a...thing!

Cat: Oh okay! (Believes them)

Robbie: Oh yeah, Sikowitz wanted me to do something, I didn't know he wanted you guys to join. I'll come.

Beck/Tori: (Run away hand in hand)

Jade: Have fun making out!

Robbie: With Sikowitz there?

Cat: Huh?

Andre: They weren't going to Sikowitz! They were going to make out!

Robbie: Well that explains why Sikowitz didn't tell me they were helping with the 'Eating Faces' project.

Andre/Jade/Cat: (look at Robbie weirdly)

WITH TORI AND BECK

Tori: (out of breath) Haha, Robbie is so gullible!

Beck: (out of breath) Yep. And Cat.

Tori: But Cat is cute, it doesn't matter with her.

Beck: Not as cute as you...(smiles)

Tori: (kisses him passionately)

Beck: ...

Tori: (giggles) We should get to class. (Grabs Beck's hand)

Beck: Yeah let's go babe.

************29 Days Later**************

Tori woke up one morning and received a text message from her boyfriend.

To: Tori 3

From: Beck 3

Happy one-month anniversary beautiful, if it's okay, I'll come pick you up a bit earlier today at 7:00 coz I have something special for the best girlfriend I've ever had in my life xxxxx 3

To: Beck 3

From: Tori 3

Happy one-month anniversary baby, yeah I'll see you soon, you're the best boyfriend I've ever had in my life xxxxx 3

Tori POV

I love Beck so much. And today, is the day of our one-month anniversary, so I am going to tell him I love him for the first time!

Trina: Tori! Get up!

Tori: I'm coming Trina!

Tori showered, got dressed and finished getting ready for school when Beck came. Tori wore a short floral skirt, a black tank top and black pumps.

Ahh! Beck's here, I hope he likes his present I got him!

Beck: Hey baby. (Kisses Tori)

Tori: Hey sweetie.

Beck: Happy one-month anniversary. (Gives her a very expensive ring and bracelet and a ring that said 'Beck and Tori Forever xx' on them.

Tori: Oh my god Beck! They're so beautiful! I love you.

Beck POV

When Tori said those three small words, my heart skipped a beat. I love her so much. I need to hear those words again.

Beck: W-what did you just say Tor?

Tori: I said, Beck Oliver, I love you.

Beck: I love you too babe, more than anyone else in the whole world. (Kisses Tori passionately)

Tori: Here you go...(gives Beck a present)

Beck: (Opens the present to reveal a silver necklace with the letter 'T' on for Tori.)

Tori: (Looks nervous) I-If you don't like it, i can take it back and get you something-

Beck: Oh my god! Tori! I love it! Thank you so much! (Lifts her up and spins her around)

Tori: (squeals)

Beck: (kisses Tori passionately again)

Tori: I really love you.

Beck: Tori, I love you too.

Trina: Hey Beck! (Runs over to him)

Beck: Hey Trina...

Tori: Yeah Trina, he's my boyfriend...MY boyfriend.

Trina: I know but he's cute!

Tori: I know he's cute Trina, he's adorable (kisses him)

Trina: Well Tori, we were always taught to share so, come on! Share your boyfriend!

Tori: No!

Beck: Come on baby, we're gonna be late.

Tori: Okay, bye Trina, bye Mom, bye Daddy!

Tori's Mom/Dad: Bye honey!

Trina: Whatever.

IN BECK'S CAR

Beck: (stares at Tori)

Tori: What is it honey?

Beck: You're just so, so beautiful. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life!

Tori: You really think that?

Beck: I do.

Tori: (kisses Beck passionately for 30 seconds, it was the most passionate kiss yet)

Beck: Tori, I love you more than words can describe.

Tori: I love you more than anyone could ever imagine. You're the best boyfriend I've ever had.

Beck: (gives her another passionate kiss and smiles and holds Tori's hand)

Tori: (smiles) We should drive to school, we're late. (Giggles)

Beck: Yeah, okay.

Beck and Tori drive to school with Tori's hand on top of Beck's on the gearstick.

AT SCHOOL

Everyone is in their class.

Beck: Let's go! (Hand in hand with Tori)

Tori: Sikowitz! He won't care if we're late.

Beck: Nah...

The pair walk to Sikowitz's class.

Tori: Sorry we're late! You see, it's our one month anniversary and we were just giving each other gifts and stuff.

Jade: Stuff like making out?

Tori: Well, yeah but-

Andre: What did you guys get each other?

Tori: These! (Shows ring and bracelet)

Cat: Oh wow! (Giggles)

Beck: And Tori got me this! (Shows the necklace)

Andre: Sweet Joseph!

Tori: He deserved it!

Beck: Not as much as you deserve this! (Kisses her)

Tori: (giggles and they make out)

Sikowitz: (clears throat) Beck and Tori, would you mind not making out in the middle of my class?

Tori: (pulls away) Sorry Sikowitz. We'll have time later baby.

Beck: Can't wait. (Smiles)

Tori and Beck sit down next to each other and flirt with each other for most of the class.

Beck: You're so gorgeous. Do you have any idea how happy I am to be dating you?!

Tori: Do you have any idea how much I am happy to be dating you!?

Beck: I love you.

Tori: I'm not convinced. (Winks)

Beck: (makes out with Tori)

Jade: Hey! You two! Stop flirting! It's making me sick!

Sikowitz: Oh no, no no. I love the Beri atmosphere.

Beck/Tori: Beri?

Sikowitz: The 'Be' is from 'Beck' and the 'Ri' is from 'Tori'.

Cat: That's so creative!

Sikowitz: But I agree; please listen to my lesson.

Beck: Sorry Sikowitz.

Tori: Aww, you're so adorable!

Beck: No, you are!

Tori: No, you are!

Beck: You!

Tori: You!

Beck: You!

Tori: Me! (Giggles)

Beck: Me!

Tori: Ha! Tricked you!

Beck: N'aw!

Sikowitz: Good Gandhi! This is what I mean by flirting! I'm going to split you two up! Beck swap with Andre!

Tori: But Sikowitz-

Sikowitz: No buts! This is a very important lesson and I can't keep wasting time on telling you guys off for flirting!

Tori: (pouts)

Beck: See you later babe.

To: Beck 3

From: Tori 3

I love you baby. xxxxx 3

Beck: (smiles at Tori who smiles back and winks)

To: Tori 3

From: Beck 3

I love you too baby. xxxxx 3

To: Tori

From: Andre

You know, I can see you're texting Beck. Seriously Tor? Nah, I'm kidding. But really, since Beck has been dating you, he has been the happiest I've ever seen him!

To: Andre

From: Tori

Aww, really? Well I love him sooo much! We have a date tonight and I can't wait!

To: Tori

From: Andre

Well have fun. See you after class.

To: Tori 3

From: Beck 3

You texting Andre? xxxx 3

To: Beck 3

From: Tori 3

Jealous? ;) xxx Haha, yeah, he was just saying that he can see us texting and he said that since you've been dating me you've never been happier. xxxxx 3

To: Tori 3

From: Beck 3

Well it's true... :) xxxxx 3

To: Beck 3

From: Tori 3

Aww... :) xx well I've never been happier either. Oh my god, class is almost over and I haven't listened to Sikowitz at all! xxxxxx 3

To: Tori 3

From: Beck 3

Me neither. Oh well, we'll ask Andre. xxxx 3

Sikowitz: ...isn't that right Tori?

Tori: Uhh...(not knowing what he's talking about) Yeah! That's very right!

Tori POV: What did he just say?

Sikowitz: Haha! That PROVES you weren't listening because I was tricking you!

Tori: Dang it!

Beck: It's okay baby, you still have me.

Tori: I love you. (Blows a kiss)

Beck: I love you too!

BELL RINGS

Sikowitz: Class dismissed!

All the students walk out

Beck: So Andre, what was Sikowitz talking about? Tori and I didn't catch a thing.

Andre: Oh my god guys! He was talking about the new play coming up. But it's one about a unicorn. It was written by Cat.

Tori: Figures.

Beck: So nothing important?

Andre: Nope.

Tori: Good. But didn't he say the lesson was important?

Jade: Vega.

Tori: Jade...

Jade: I need to talk to you.

Tori: Sure...be right back guys. (Follows Jade into the janitor's closet)

Tori: So, what's up?

Jade: I just wanted to say that I am so happy for you and Beck. You guys have one of the healthiest relationships I've ever seen. And I really really long to have a relationship like that. So, I wanted to ask how you do it?

Tori: Well it doesn't really work like that Jade. But one of the things you could do to make a relationship good is to not freak out whenever your boyfriend talks to a girl. A very important thing required in a relationship is trust, and you and Beck seemed to be lacking in it.

Jade: Thanks Tori. You're a good friend.

Tori POV: Friend?

***************************x*****************

TORI'S AND BECK'S DATE

Tori and Beck went for a picnic by a waterfall and beautiful scenery to celebrate their one month anniversary.

Tori: This is so beautiful baby.

Beck: Not as beautiful as you.

Tori: You make me so happy! Thank you. (Kisses him) I love you.

Beck: I love you too. (Kisses Tori) You're so beautiful.

They were talking, laughing, having fun and making out until 10:00pm and Beck drive Tori home.

AT TORI'S FRONT DOOR

Tori: Thank you for the best night ever Beck. I love you I know I've said this a lot today but I just want you to know that I really mean it.

Beck: I love you too baby. Come here. (They cuddle for two minutes and then kiss for another minute)

Tori: Bye baby.

Beck: Bye cutie.

Beck and Tori both go to bed thinking about each other.

Well, that's chapter 6! I know I've skipped through this a lot but it's getting to the good part and I'm really excited! Lol xx oh, and I know the story seems okay for most people for now, rating wise, but in later chapters it gets more explicit with swearing and maybe some other stuff if you know what I mean...xx lol xx thanks for reading xx chapter 7 tomorrow!

BorixVavan


	7. Chapter 7

Victorious - A Beri Story

Hey guys! Another upload! I'be been thinking, this story is too happy...lol x I mean, I've received some criticism about Jade not being herself and being too nice and I've also had some criticism about the story being too fluffy and boring. Please note that it is my first story! I don't know what I'm going to do about the criticism but you can't please everyone! I really don't want to disappoint the people who are following the story or have favourited it. But it would be so helpful if in your reviews you include what you want me to do with the story.

Either comment with:

- Keep it fluffy and happy.

or

- Add some drama and make Jade herself.

I'm going to try and make it better but it's kind of late now because I'm in the middle it...So whatever I will do with the story will be based on what you think!

In this chapter, I wanted to try and make it different. If you want more drama it will sort of be like this...?

So anyway, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

THE NEXT DAY

Tori woke up to a message on her phone that made her smile.

To: Tori 3

From: Beck 3

Morning baby. Hope you slept well, I definitely did, what with the dreams I had of you. I'll pick you up at 7:30 as usual. I love you babe. xxxxxxx 3

To: Beck 3

From: Tori 3

Good morning babe. Okay. I'll see you soon, I miss you. I love you sooooooo much. xxxxxxx 3

AT SCHOOL

Cat: Hey Tori! Hey Beck!

Tori/Beck: Hey Cat.

Cat: Have you heard that there's a new exchange student? His name is Samuel!

Tori: Cool!

Cat: Here he is!

Sam: Uh, hey. I'm Sam.

Cat: Hiii!

Tori: Hey! That's Cat, I'm Tori and this is Beck.

Beck: What's up?

Sam: Hey. Could one of you tell me where Mr Sikowitz's classroom is?

Tori: Sure. We are in that class now too so we'll walk with you.

Sam: Thanks.

Cat: Yay!

Sam: So uh, do you have a boyfriend, uh Tori?

Tori: I-

Beck: Yes, she does. Don't you baby?

Tori: Only the best guy ever! (Kisses him)

Sam: Oh...

Beck: Why? Did you wanna ask her out?

Sam: Uhh, no! (Lies) Of course not!

Beck: That's what I thought.

Tori: (pulls Beck aside) Dude!

Beck: Sorry, but he would've asked you out! He has the hots for you!

Tori: You think everyone has the hots for me! (Smiles)

Beck: Why wouldn't they?!

Tori: (laughs) Come here baby. (Kisses him)

Cat: Guys! Let's go to Sikowitz's class!

Sam: Cool.

SIKOWITZ'S CLASSROOM

Sikowitz: Good morning students! We are in for a great lesson! Ooh I see we have an exchange student! What is your name?

Sam: Uh, I'm Sam.

Sikowitz: You look like a Mark.

Tori: He does look like a Mark!

Sam: Well I'm Sam!

Cat: Ha!

Sikowitz: Okay Tori, can you show Sam around today. I have given permission for you to leave class.

Tori: Okay!

Beck: Tor-

Tori: I'll be okay baby! I love you. See you later. (Pecks him)

Sam: Let's go Tori! (Smirks)

NEXT CLASS

Everyone was sat in class and Tori was late. She later came in laughing with Sam and they were texting in class.

To: Tori 3

From: Sam

You look beautiful...xxxx

To: Sam

From: Tori 3

Thanks... :/ Why have you got a love heart by my contact name?

To: Tori

From: Sam

No I don't...xxxx

To: Sam

From: Tori

You just took it off! :{D

To: Tori 3

From: Beck 3

Hey. You haven't said 'hi' to me yet baby. And you're texting this 'Sam' guy and he is totally hitting on my girl...xxxx

To: Beck 3

From: Tori 3

Relax baby, I won't be hitting on him. I love YOU! You should get to know him, he's really nice! xxxxx 3

To: Tori 3

From: Beck 3

I don't know...xxxxx 3

Tori spent the rest of the day with Sam and he was flirting with Tori like crazy. Tori is now at home on The .

Tori Vega:

Met the sweetest guy today, Sam Tappimore! We're going to be great friends!

Mood: Yay! :D

Sam Tappimore:

I have a new beautiful, funny friend! Tori Vega! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comments:

Tori Vega: Aww thanks Sam! But why so many x's?

Sam Tappimore:

Oh wow! How good does this sound: Tori Tappimore! xxxxxxxx

Tori Vega:

Aww, you're so cute!

Beck Oliver:

You know Tori, you have a boyfriend.

Tori Vega:

Of course...xxxxx

Beck Oliver:

Good, glad you remember.

THE NEXT DAY

Tori didn't get a message from Beck in the morning to say he would drive her to school, so she got a ride with Trina. He seemed really jealous on . She got very worried about this.

AT SCHOOL

Tori is stood by her locker talking to Cat when Beck walks up to her.

Tori: Hey baby! (Kisses him)

Beck: (pulls away)

Tori: What's up?

Beck: Tori, I think we should break up...

Tori: B-b-but w-why? (Tears up)

Beck: I'm unsure of your feelings towards me. You seem like you love Sam.

Tori: But Beck! I-I love you! (Cries and runs into the janitor's closet)

Cat: She loves you Beck!

Beck: She loves Sam!

Cat: Think what you like but Tori loves YOU!

Beck: Whatever.

BELL RINGS

Beck: Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class.

SIKOWITZ'S CLASS

Sikowitz: Good morning class. We have a lot to get through today! Now where's Tori?

Andre: Good question! Beck, where's your girlfriend?

Beck: I haven't got a girlfriend anymore.

Jade: What?

Beck: I broke up with her because she loves Sam.

Sam: She loves me?

Beck: Piss off.

Sam: Whatever.

Andre: Beck! Why did you do that!? Tori loves you! All she ever talks about is you! When you're not around she's all depressed and whenever we are supposed to be working on a project she talks about you, and whenever we have up write a song she makes it a love song about you! Dude!

Robbie: Where is she?

Andre: I'm gonna go look for her.

WITH ANDRE

Andre: Tori?

Andre hears crying coming from the janitor's closet. He opens the door and finds Tori crying her eyes out.

Andre: Tori, baby.

Tori: Andre...(cries even harder) I-Beck-he-(cries)

Andre: Sweetie I can't understand what you're saying to me while you're crying. Now come on, wipe away those tears and smile. Come on. Come here.

Tori: (hugs Andre and sobs)

Andre: Oh my god. I've never seen you like this and I hate it. Now talk to me.

Tori: (calms down) Andre, Beck doesn't believe I love him, just because I'm good friends with Sam! And he broke up with me because he was unsure of my feelings towards him! How can he say that!? After all I said to him! After all I did for him!

Andre: Just let it out. Now, come on, let's get to Sikowitz.

Tori: Okay. Let me re-do my make up. I look a mess.

Andre: Okay, I'll meet you there.

Tori: Andre...

Andre: Yeah.

Tori: Thank you so much. You are my best friend ever.

Andre: And you're my best friend too. (Smiles)

Tori: See you in a minute.

Andre: Will do.

SIKOWITZ'S CLASS

Andre: She's just re-doing her make up after crying and she'll be here. And guys, take it easy with her, she was sobbing in my arms. (Points to the tear stains on his shirt) I've never seen her this depressed. And it's horrible. What did you do to her Beck? You ruined her!

Tori: (walks in and doesn't look at Beck) Sorry I'm late. (Sniffs) I had to...don't worry.

Andre: Come here baby. Come and sit next to me.

Tori: Thanks Andre.

Tori sits in between Andre and Jade.

Andre: You okay?

Tori: (nods and smiles sadly)

Andre: (hugs her)

Beck: (stares at Tori)

Tori: (catches Beck's glance and a tear runs down her cheek)

Beck: (sees the tear and feels bad)

Sikowitz: Okay so, we have a new play! It's about a girl and a boy who are boyfriend and girlfriend and the boy breaks up with the girl because he doesn't think she loves him.

Tori: I can't do this! (Runs out crying)

Andre: (glares at Beck and Sikowitz)

Jade: I'll go.

Tori Vega:

It's surprising what love can do to you...

Feeling: Heartbroken :(

Andre Harris:

We're here for you girl.

Tori Vega:

Thanks Andre xx

WITH JADE

Jade walks in as Tori is staring at herself in the mirror with tears rolling down her face.

Jade: Oh my god...

Tori: (turns around) What?

Jade: Get over it! You dated Beck for a month! If you really do love him, just talk to him and stop feeling sorry for yourself!

Tori: Thanks Jade, you're really comforting.

Jade: Don't use sarcasm with me.

Tori: What even happened to you? Yesterday you seemed happy and said you wanted a relationship like...(tears up)...like ours'.

Jade: I decided I didn't want a relationship like yours' because it's too happy. (Walks away)

Cat walks in and sees Tori crying still.

Cat: Tori?

Tori: Cat?

Cat: Are you okay?

Tori: Yeah...no. (Cries)

Cat: Hey, hey! (hugs Tori)

Tori: (cries on Cat's shoulder)

Cat: I have a plan.

Tori: (looks up at Cat) What? You have a plan? But you're Cat!

Cat: What's that supposed to mean!?

Tori: Nothing Cat. So the plan?

Cat: Well, at lunch today, make sure Beck is watching and cry. He'll feel bad and make up with you.

Tori: But I'll look like, I'll look like a loser!

Cat: Well do you want Beck back?

Tori: Yes! Of course I do!

Cat: Well crying over him will show him that you love him.

Tori: Okay.

BELL RINGS

Cat: I'll meet you there.

Tori: I'll fix up my make up, yet again, and probably not the last time today.

Cat: Come here. (Hugs Tori)

Tori: Thank you, Cat.

Cat walks away to lunch.

AT LUNCH

Jade is sat with Andre, Cat and Robbie. Tori walks and sits down.

Cat: Hey Tori.

Tori: Hey Cat. Hey everyone.

Jade/Andre/Robbie: Hey.

Beck sits opposite Tori.

Cat: (Pokes Tori)

Tori: (tears start trickling down her face)

Beck: (sees Tori and thinks 'what the hell have I done?')

Tori: (cries)

Beck: Tori, I-

Tori: Save it. I can't. I just-can't...(walks away to a different table on her own and cries harder)

Andre: Beck. Really? Now watch this. (Walks over to Tori and hugs her and she sobs her heart out on his shoulder)

Beck: Oh my god. I broke her.

Jade: Yeah no kidding!

Cat: Please get back together with her!

Beck: I will. I'll go over tonight.

WITH ANDRE

Andre: Come on. Just don't look at Beck.

Tori: Okay...(walks back to the lunch table) Sorry guys. I just am kind of upset.

Cat: Kind of? You mean very!

Beck: Cat!

Tori: No no no! Don't give her 'Cat!' You were the one who caused this! How could you question my love for you! I got you that expensive silver necklace! I've told you I loved you numerous times! But you still question me! I'm sorry, but if you don't think I love you, then you're pretty blind. I love you Beck, no matter what. Is that not enough for you? (Walks off crying)

Andre: Happy?

Beck: I'm so stupid.

Jade: Yes. Yes you are.

Beck: I'm gonna text her.

Andre: So am I.

To: Tori

From: Andre

Hey Tor, where did you go?

To: Tori 3

From: Beck 3

Hey Tori. We need to talk. I love you, always. xxxx 3

To: Andre

From: Tori

I went home. There's no point in being here if I'm just going to cry and stay out of lessons all day. Beck texted me too and says he needs to talk to me and he loves me always. What do I say? xx

To: Tori

From: Andre

Well, I'm guessing you want to go back together with him?

To: Andre

From: Tori

No, I have just been sobbing all day because of him. Of course I want to be with him! I love him with all my heart. He makes me so happy. I love everything about him and I can't imagine life without him. I love him so much Andre. I love him more than anything or anyone else in the whole world! Please help me make him understand that. xx

Andre: Beck, look what Tori sent me. (Shows the text)

Beck: Oh my god. I'm gonna go talk to her. Where is she?

Andre: Going home. Good luck.

Beck: Thanks dude.

To: Tori

From: Andre

I showed Beck the text you just sent. He is convinced and he loves you so much.

To: Andre

From: Tori

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

WITH BECK

Beck drove to Tori's and knocked on the door to see Mrs Vega.

Mrs Vega: Hey Beck. What do you need?

Beck: Hey Mrs Vega. Is Tori here? Andre said she was.

Mrs Vega: Yeah she's in her room crying over you.

Beck: Oh my god. You know, I love your daughter so much, and I am making it up to her. I hate to see her like this, and the worst part is that I caused it.

Mrs Vega: It's okay Beck. Her bedroom is the first door you see when you go upstairs.

Beck: Thank you Mrs Vega.

Mrs Vega: You can call me Holly.

Beck: Thanks Holly! (Smiles)

TORI'S ROOM

Tori: (On her bed crying)

Beck: Tor?...

Tori: (cries) Go away Beck. Can't you see you've done enough damage?

Beck: Tori...I-I'm so sorry...

Tori: Good.

Beck: Please, can we talk this out? I'll do anything.

Tori: Fine...come in...

Beck: (walks in) I love you Tori. And I am so, so sorry baby. I hope you can forgive me. I was so stupid and blind and I wish I could take back what I did.

Tori: (sighs) I don't know Beck...I don't know if I can take another heartbreak...(Cries)

Beck: Please baby. I was so wrong, and I love you so much and I shouldn't have questioned our love.

Tori: I don't know...I love you but you've already broken my heart once, you might do it again...

Beck: Listen Tori, I was stupid and I swear I would do anything, and i mean anything to make it up up you and get things back to how they were. (Tears up) Please Tori, I need you...and if I-

Tori: (cuts Beck off with a kiss) I forgive you. And I love you too baby.

Beck: I was so stupid for making you cry like that. It's the worst thing I've ever done.

Tori: Baby, it's okay.

Beck: Really?

Tori: Really.

Beck: (Lifts Tori up bridal style and spins her around) Can we pretend this never happened? Because I feel terrible and I swear that if I could go back in time I'd change what I did.

Tori: I know, babe.

Beck: I love you so much!

Tori: And I think you can tell I love you too.

Beck: Come here. (They snoodle and make out for a long while)

Tori Vega:

I'm happy again! :{D Love you Beck xxx

Beck Oliver:

I love you too baby xxx

Sam Tappimore:

Aww. Okay Tori, bad news, I'm leaving Hollywood Arts tomorrow. So you'll never see me again. Which is good coz I never liked you and your boyfriend, and I never have to see your ugly faces again!

Tori Vega:

That's why you were flirting with me! I'm glad you're leaving, jerk! Get off my Slap page!

Beck Oliver:

And NOBODY calls my beautiful girlfriend ugly. Say that to my face, you'll be sorry.

Tori Vega:

Awwww, love you baby. xxxxxx 3

Beck Oliver:

Love you too sweetheart xxxxx 3

That's that done! Remember to include what you think in the reviews!

BorixVavan xo


	8. Chapter 8

Victorious - A Beri Story  
Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while (well, a few days). Been busy. Enjoy this chapter anyway!  
Warning- Sexual content.  
Chapter 8  
THE NEXT DAY  
Beck had slept over Tori's last night. Tori woke up after a warm cozy night with her boyfriend and looked over to see that he was still asleep. She carefully stepped out of the bed without waking him up and went into the shower. After her warm shower she got dressed and went back to her bedroom. She saw that Beck was still asleep so she tried to wake him up.  
Tori: Beck? Baby? Time to wake up.  
Beck: (wakes up) Tori?  
Tori: Good morning babe. (Smiles)  
Beck: Good morning. (Sits up on the edge of his bed)  
Tori: (sits on his lap and puts her arms around his neck) Did you sleep well?  
Beck: I was next to you, of course I did. (Pecks her) Well I'm going to get dressed. Can I use your shower?  
Tori: Of course baby.  
Beck: Thanks babe.  
Tori does her make up while Beck is in the shower.  
10 Minutes Later  
Beck comes out of the shower and is ready and Tori is also now ready.  
Beck: Now we're ready...(smiles)  
Tori: Ooo...(flirtatiously)  
Tori runs up to Beck and starts to make out with him. One of her hands in his hair and one of her hands around his neck. Beck has his hands around Tori's waist. After 5 minutes of making out, Beck lifts Tori up so her legs are wrapped around him and Tori deepens the kiss. They carry on like that for ten more minutes.  
Tori: Well, that was fun. (Smiles flirtatiously)  
Beck: It was. (Smiles back)  
Tori: Let's get to school. Do you want any breakfast first?  
Beck: Nah, I'm okay thanks.  
Tori: Okay (smiles)  
Beck: I love your smile. It brightens my day.  
Tori: Thanks baby. I love your smile too. (Giggles and pecks him)  
AT SCHOOL  
Tori and Beck are kissing.  
Jade: Hey, love birds, do you guys wanna be in the new play I'm directing?  
Tori/Beck: Yeah, sure.  
Jade: Perfect. Here are your scripts. (Walks away)  
Beck: She seemed...  
Tori: Deviously weird...  
Beck: Yep.  
BLACK BOX THEATRE  
Tori: Hey Jade.  
Jade: What?  
Tori: Um...  
Jade: Are you guys ready to rehearse?  
Tori: Yep.  
Jade: Good. So Beck, you're Spencer, Tori, you're Olivia and I'm Marie.  
Beck: Okay.  
Jade: And, action!  
Beck/Spencer: I love you Marie.  
Jade/Marie: I love you to Spencer, but I can't do this!  
Tori/Olivia: What can't you do?  
J/M: I, well...I...  
B/S: Hey Olivia. I need to talk to you.  
T/O: Okay...sure.  
B/S: I'm breaking up with you.  
T/O: What?  
B/S: I'm breaking up with you.  
T/O: (Olivia runs away crying)  
J/M: Did you just break up with Olivia...for me?  
B/S: Yes Marie...I love you. (Kisses her)  
Tori: No...(whispers) No! (runs away crying)  
Jade: (smirks)  
Beck: Tori? What's up with her?  
Jade: I don't know.  
Beck: I have to go find her so I can go and talk to her and give her her script.  
Jade: Bye then.  
Tori ran home and was now on her bed sobbing.  
Trina: Tori? Tori, what's the matter?  
Tori: (still sobbing) Beck...Jade...(stuttering)  
Trina: Tori, I can't understand you while you're crying. I'll get mom for you.  
WITH TRINA  
Trina: Mom! Tori's upstairs bawling her eyes out!  
Holly: Yeah, she ran in crying and I asked what's up but she told me to leave her alone. I'll go and talk to her now. (Runs upstairs)  
WITH TORI  
Tori: (still crying but calmed down a bit)  
Holly: Tori, baby?  
Tori: Mom?  
Holly: Baby, what's wrong?  
Tori: I...I was at school rehearsing a play that Jade directed with Beck, and it was a romance play. It was about Beck's character breaking up with my character and falling in love with Jade's character. And...(cries) when Beck had broken up with my character, and he was expressing his love for Jade's character, (cries harder) he...kissed her...there was no kissing in the script! (Sobs on her mom's shoulder)  
Holly: Baby, I'm sure it was nothing. Are you sure there wasn't a kiss in the script?  
Tori: Positive!  
Trina: Tori! Beck's here!  
Tori: Go away Beck!  
Holly: Now Tori, I know you're upset but you guys have to talk about it otherwise it won't get better. I'll go and get him. Wait Beck! Don't go! (Runs downstairs) she's in her room. She says that there wasn't a kiss in her script and you just kissed Jade. Is that true?  
Beck: No, Mrs Vega, look at my script. There's a kiss. Jade set us up.  
Holly: Go tell Tori that!  
Beck: Thanks Holly!  
WITH TORI  
Tori: (crying on her bed)  
Beck: (knocks on the door)  
Tori: I knew it! I knew you'd break my heart again! You don't love me! And you never did!  
Beck: Tori listen, I've come to show you something.  
Tori: Fine, whatever, come in.  
Beck: Tori babe, look. In my script there was a kiss, in yours' there wasn't.  
Tori: Let me see. (Sniffs)  
Beck: (hands her the script)  
Tori: Oh my god babe, I'm so sorry I didn't let you explain. (Hugs him) But why would Jade do it?  
Beck: I have no idea. Let's confront her at school tomorrow.  
Tori: Let's do that! You want some lemonade?  
Beck: Not before I do this! (Kisses Tori)  
They ended up making out for twenty minutes. When they eventually pulled away, their hair was messy as well as their clothes.  
Tori: (giggles) That was fun. (Flirtatiously)  
Beck: Yep. (Smiles)  
Tori: So do you want some lemonade now?  
Beck: Yes please my lady.  
Tori: (smiles) You don't know how much I love you Becket.  
Beck: Oh really?  
Tori: Yes really. (Giggles)  
Beck: Hey, wanna go out tonight?  
Tori: Ooo! And where is it we will go exactly? (Smiles)  
Beck: I'll take you to a nice restaurant and spoil you rotten, and you can stay at mine because we'll probably be home late and it's easier. Sounds like a plan?  
Tori: The best plan! (grabs his face and kisses him deeply)  
Beck and Tori ended up having an intense heated make out session that lasted 20 mins and ended up with Beck's shirt half unbuttoned and Tori's jacket off and Tori with her legs around Beck's waist and his hands on her ass.  
Beck: (smiles)  
Tori: (smiles back) You enjoyed that didn't you?  
Beck: Hell yeah!  
Tori: So did I...and I think...I think I'm ready...  
Beck: Tori, are you sure?  
Tori: Yes...I love you and you love me.  
Beck: Okay then. Maybe tonight after our very special date. (Smiles)  
Tori: (smiles) I love you Beck.  
Beck: Not as much as I love you. Now let's get back to school.  
Tori: (Laughs)  
Tori smacks her lips to Beck's and they make out even more. Tori deepens it and pulls Beck so he is on top of her. Beck tries not to squash her but Tori pulls him towards her more. Beck deepens the kiss even more and they carry on like that for ten minutes.)  
Beck: You're feeling feisty aren't you? (Laughs)  
Tori: (laughs) Let's get cleaned up.  
Beck: Okay then.  
Tori: Or...we could go to your RV? (Winks flirtatiously)  
Beck: You would like that wouldn't you.  
Tori: You bet ya I would. (Flirtatiously strokes his abs)  
Beck: Let's go. (Smiles)  
Tori: (smacks his ass)  
Beck: You do seem feisty!  
Tori: Well I can't help that you've turned me on!  
They get to the RV and started making out. Tori ripped Beck's shirt off and threw it across the room and Beck's tongue entered her mouth, making her moan softly. It was now Beck's turn to take control. He grabbed Tori's ass and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his torso. He took her to his bed and Beck slipped his hand under her shirt which made Tori gasp. He pushed his hand upwards more, never breaking lip contact, until he lightly touched the bottom of her bra. He waited a few seconds for her to stop him, but she didn't. He moved his hands and was caressing her breasts over her bra. Tori gasped and pushed him so she was on top of him. She broke their lip contact and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her purple and black lace bra. She started to suck on his neck making him groan in pleasure. Her hands travelled up Beck's torso and his hands went through her long hair. Tori unbuckled Beck's belt and pulled his jeans down leaving him in just his sexy boxers. Her next move surprised Beck in a good way. She grabbed his hardened member and started stroking him on top of his underwear, sending him into pure bliss. He pulled her jeans off and left her in just her underwear too. Beck unclasped Tori's bra and cupped her firm breasts in his hand. Just the right size. He turned them over so he was on top and starting from her neck, he planted kisses down her small form. He got to her breasts and started to kiss them. Her nipples were hard and waiting to be kissed by his soft pink lips. Tori moaned and pulled down his boxers and started to get faster in stroking him. Beck pulled off her panties that matched her bra and stroked her, making her gasp even more. He was about to enter her when Tori interrupted.  
Tori: Beck...(she was breathless) ...p-protection...  
Beck: Right...okay. I-is this your first time?  
Tori: Yes...what about you?  
Beck: Me too. It's okay, I'll be gentle. (Smiles)  
Beck put on the condom and entered her. They both gasped simultaneously. And Beck's speed was getting faster by the second. Tori: Beck...oh fuck! Beck!  
Beck: Tori...  
Tori was finding it hard to suppress her screams and so was Beck. When they had finished, they lay there breathless, both breathing heavily.

There...I feel like a perv. But it had to be done! Hope you enjoyed! Review! Thanks!  
BorixVavan xo


	9. Chapter 9

Victorious - A Beri Story  
Hey guys. Chapter 9 is here! Woo! And I have school tomorrow :(  
Anyway, enjoy! xo  
Chapter 9  
AT SCHOOL A FEW DAYS LATER  
Tori is at her locker and she suddenly feels two strong arms wrap around her waist.  
Tori: Beck?  
Beck: (spins her so she's facing him) Why, hello dear!  
Tori: (giggles and kisses him)  
Beck: And how is my beautiful girlfriend today?  
Tori: Great, now that I've seen you. (Smiles) How are you?  
Beck: Amazing.  
Tori: Good!  
Beck: Yep!  
Andre walks over.  
Andre: Hey guys. I just wanted to say that I've noticed you two have been a lot closer recently. I didn't even think it was possible, but I was wrong!  
Tori: Well, we love each other. And nothing could ever change that.  
Beck: She's right. (Smacks her ass)  
Tori: (gasps and whispers) Not in public! (Looks at Andre and smiles as if nothing has happened)  
Andre: Ah...right. Now I know why you two are closer...did you use protection?  
Tori: (gasps again) Andre!  
Beck: (sniggers)  
Tori: Beck! Bye guys, I'm getting to class! (Speed walks away)  
Andre: (chuckles) So did you?  
Beck: Of course we did. (Smiles)  
Andre: Good. Looks like Tori's a bit embarrassed. (Laughs)  
Beck: She gets like that a lot when we talk about things like that. She said she was ready so we did it.  
Andre: Cool. You don't mind telling me these things do you?  
Beck: No. You're just being a good best friend to Tori. And if she's happy, I'm happy.  
Andre: You know, I hate to say it, but I don't think I'm her best friend anymore. You've overtaken.  
Beck: Really?  
BELL RINGS  
Beck: Well, I'd better go and find Tori. See if she's okay...  
Andre: Yeah okay. See you next period.  
WITH TORI  
BECK WALKS OVER  
Beck: Hey...  
Tori: I can't believe you did that...  
Beck: I know. It's only Andre though. He knows, and he's okay. He's not going to spread anything. It doesn't matter if he does anyway, we love each other and we were ready.  
Tori: You might as well just tell everyone!  
Beck: Tori...  
Tori: (sighs) Sorry. I'm just a bit pissed off that the thing we did that was special to me has been told to one of our friends. You didn't even ask me! I wanted that to be something that was just between us. I feel like we just tell everyone everything, and I wanted at least that to be kept to ourselves.  
Beck: Baby, I'm so sorry, I should've checked with you...  
Tori: Maybe.  
Beck: (sighs) Are you annoyed at me?  
Tori: Kinda!  
Beck: It's only Andre, he won't tell anyone.  
Tori: It's Andre that I don't want to know! He's always saying how I couldn't live without a friend like him and he just gets involved in everything I do!  
Beck: (sighs) Tori, I know your upset, but-  
Tori: And he bosses me around and tells me what to do! I bet he's going to have a "serious conversation" with me later. If he shows up at my house-  
Beck: Tori, it's okay! He's fine with it! You're acting like he's a horrible person, he's just trying to help and look after you. He doesn't want to see you get hurt.  
Tori: I can't be doing with this. (Walks away)  
Beck: Hey, where are you going? Tori?  
Tori: I'm going home!  
Beck: No you're not.  
Beck lifts her up and carries her to her lesson.  
Tori: Beck! I'm wearing a skirt! Put me down!  
Beck: Okay...can we go to my place and talk about this? I don't feel comfortable arguing in the hallways.  
Tori: Okay...fine.  
IN BECK'S HOUSE, TORI AND BECK ARE ARGUING  
Tori: ...I mean, if it was anything else, fine, tell anyone! But what you told Andre is so personal and important to me!  
Beck: And I've told you Tori! I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it? Just talk to Andre! He'll be fine! Just tell him how you feel!  
Tori: (sighs and starts getting teary) Okay...I-I'm sorry baby. I hate it when we fight. (Tears fall)  
Beck: Oh, sweet heart. Come here. (Hugs her) I hate it when you cry. I'm sorry too.  
Tori: I love you so, so much Beck. I don't think I could ever live without you.  
Beck: I love you too. Now, do you want me to invite Andre over?  
Tori: Yes please. (Smiles sadly and wipes her eyes)  
Beck gets out his phone and calls Andre.  
Beck: Hey man. Listen, I need you to come over...are you busy? Cool. Okay, see you in a minute. Bye. (Hangs up) He's on his way. Now, when he arrives, you need to tell him how you feel with telling him everything that happens in our relationship, okay?  
Tori: Okay. (Smiles)  
Beck: There's that smile I love. (Pecks her)  
Tori: Mm. I love you.  
Beck: I love you too.  
(Doorbell rings)  
Beck: Come in!  
Andre: (Walks in) Hey man, hey Tor. What's up?  
Beck: Uh, well...you see, after this morning...you know when Tori walked off embarrassed about what we were talking about...?  
Andre: Yeah, what about it?  
Beck: Um...  
Tori: I-I was a bit upset about how we are always telling you all of our business in our relationship. I wanted what Beck and I did to be something only we knew about. I'm just a bit tired of us telling you everything because you act like you own me, and quite frankly, you don't.  
Beck: Tor-  
Tori: No! He's always telling me what to do and he fathers me. I don't like it. I want to live my own life with my boyfriend and share special things, like us having sex, with only him...  
Andre: Well...I-I'm sorry you feel that way...(looks down)  
Beck: Tor, you were a little hard on him...  
Tori: (sighs) Why am I always the bad guy? I'm sorry Andre...I didn't mean to snap...  
Andre: I-it's okay. I'll just leave and mind my own business for now on...  
Beck: 'Dre...  
Andre: Bye guys. (Closes the door)  
Beck: (looks at Tori sternly)  
Tori: I'm sorry...  
Beck: Don't apologise to me, apologise to Andre!  
Tori: ...Im gonna go home...(walks out and a single tear runs down her face)  
* * * *

Well, chapter 9 done! Yay! Review!  
BorixVavan xo


	10. Chapter 10

Victorious - A Beri Story  
Hey guys. Here's chapter 10. I think this will be the last chapter because I'm getting bored of this story. But thanks to all who reviewed! I will be starting two other stories, one Bori and one Vavan! Yay! I hope you enjoy this last chapter and my next two stories! xo  
Chapter 1  
Tori POV  
I walked home in the pouring rain. Why did he have to tell Andre? Why did I have to yell at him? Why did I have to yell at both? I've gotten myself into a mess and I need to sort it out. Andre first because Beck wanted me to apologise. Andre's probably back at school. I'll see if I can find him there. If not, I'll go to his place. I ran to Hollywood Arts to find Andre sat at the lunch table on his own, I guess he was let out early - good. I walked over to him and sat down.  
Tori: I'm sorry Andre...I didn't mean to have a go at you...I just got a bit worked up...  
Andre: It's okay Tor...I completely understand. Your relationship with Beck is yours' and Beck's business. I do act a bit fatherly to you and I'm sorry for getting too involved.  
Tori: (Smiles) It's okay. Friends?  
Andre: Friends. (Smiles)  
Tori: Good. Now, I need to go and apologise to Beck, but I'll be back soon.  
Andre: Wait, Beck is annoyed at you?  
Tori: Kinda...he thinks I was too harsh...well I was, but he's a bit pissed...  
Andre: Oh...sorry.  
Tori: It's not your fault. I'll see you soon then. (Hugs him)  
Beck's POV  
I drove my truck to school and when I arrived I saw Tori walking out if the gates. She saw my trucks and ran towards me.  
Tori: Beck!  
Beck: Hey.  
I was still a bit pissed off at her to be honest. She had no right to yell at Andre like that.  
Tori: Look. I know you probably hate me right now but I just wanna say, that I have apologised to Andre and I'm so sorry I have been such a bitch all day. I love you so much Beck, and I hate the thought of you being mad at me. I just-  
I cut her off by kissing her hard in her plump lips.  
Beck: I could never hate you Tor...  
Tori: (smiles) Good, because I could never hate you either.  
Beck: I love you.  
Tori: I love you too.  
No POV  
They shared a passionate kiss and that was when they knew that they would stay together forever.

And that's it! I thought the ending was a bit cheesy but who cares!? Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! xxx  
BorixVavan


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys! This is just a quick author's note I just to say that I have the feeling I've let you all down by stopping this story. You all probably expected better and so what I've decided to do, is carry on writing, but first I need at least three more reviews so I have ten altogether, just so I know that people are still reading. I am going to try harder and I will make the story amazing!

I also want to let you know that I have started writing my new story cans have just uploaded the first chapter! I would like people to suggest names for it too because at the moment the name is boring...it's just 'I Love You'. Lol.

Oh, and one last thing. A few of you might have noticed (I don't even know if anybody saw it) that I uploaded a two-shot called 'As The Years Passed' and then deleted it really soon after. The reason I did this was because I re-read it and it was rubbish, and I've decided to add more detail and make it a while story and not just a two-shot.

So, overall I have a lot of things to do on , so bare with me and it might all take a long while what with school and exam revision and stuff.

I hope you all understand what I'm trying to say and if any of you want to say anything or are confused feel free to PM me. I think I've covered anything, if not then I'll let you all know!

Thanks guys! Love you all!

BorixVavan xo


End file.
